


Sullen Thoughts

by gamelicker



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Marriage, Reader-Insert, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamelicker/pseuds/gamelicker
Summary: Prompt: “Do you miss me?” “I miss who you used to be.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works for more reader inserts!

You sighed as you woke up in the middle of the night once again to a cold, empty bed. You sighed in disappointment. 

It had been like for almost six months now. You’d wake up either in the morning and or in the middle of the night to empty space occupying your husbands side of the bed. 

You got up, pulling one of your blankets around your shoulders and making your way to the clock that gave way to the Batcave. 

As you made your way down the steps, you came upon Bruce staring into the large monitor that consumed the cave wall. He was going over files of the case that had plagued him for so many months.

As you stood there, watching him concentrate, he couldn’t help but let a few tears trickle down your face.

This wasn’t the kind of marriage you wanted to live in. You knew it wouldn’t always be butterflys and rainbows being married to Gotham’s most wanted vigilante. But you didn’t think, especially after several years, think that it would to turn into lonely nights and one word answers. 

Suddenly, your name was called, pulling you out of you sadness. Bruce had turned his chair to face you, taking in the tears that were now streaming down your face and staining his oversized tshirt you were wearing. 

When your eyes met his, he cast his face downwards. He wouldn’t look you in the eye when he spoke.

“Do you miss me?”

The question caught you off guard. Was Bruce aware of your feelings? You sighed. If he didn’t before he knew now. You took another deep breath before forming your next words.

“I miss the person you used to be” you whispered. 

And with those words, you turned around to walk back up the stairs, leaving a sullen man to his thoughts.


End file.
